The Moon Wolf
by EchoNight99
Summary: SEQUEL TO DIVINE INTERVENTION. Though a rough past has plagued the Oina Tribe and the Moon Tribe, one teenager has the blood of both, plagued by nightmares about the past of the two tribes. Meanwhile, Elizabeth has similar dreams...
1. Chapter 1- The Past Nightmares

**Went ahead and made a sequel. Whatcha gonna do, lock me up?**

**Might be a bit slow for there are other stories and I am also in Marching Band, though the season is ending soon.**

**ONWARD! PEGASUS!**

* * *

Nippon was SUPPOSED to be peaceful. Of course, everything doesn't always work out as the gods would like.

The return of the Moon Tribe was a terrible experience for Nippon. The Oina Tribe remembered all that had happened in the past, when the War happened. The Oina Tribe used to cover all of Nippon when it was only one island that was forest all over with a few beaches and cliffs. It was a large Tribe, the first people of Nippon.

Though the people of the Moon Tribe also thrived where they stayed, on the Moon, of course. They stayed and watched over the land, wondering how safe it would be to live there.

Eventually, they sent tribals down there to investigate. They found the lands rich and fertile, and they tried to settle there.

Frankly, the Oinas fought, for their land was all of Nippon. The primitive Oinas versus the technical Moon Tribals... It seemed pretty one-sided.

Though there were factors to be put in. The Oinas knew the lands well, you know. They set many traps, and could fight with a sword as well as with teeth and claws. The weapons of the Moon Tribals, though, took a toll on the Tribe, as they were too strong with their technology.

However, the Moon Tribals had their own worries. They weren't used to the new diseases, so they were killed off and weakened by these diseases. Those who didn't die of the diseases got easily killed by archers and traps of the Oinas.

Before the Oinas could do anything much, though, the Moon Tribals fled. They didn't need land that was cursed with illness! The Oinas started to celebrate.

But Nuregami was unhappy with how her waters had been polluted with blood and remains of traps and machines. With a loud rumble, the earth cracked. The will of the water alone split the land, right across the heart of Oina territory. Families were separated and lives were lost as the islands of Nippon were created.

Soon, the Oinas that were left on the main islands no longer used their shape-shifting powers. They had tools to help them fish and raise crops. They built mighty cities and small villages, the powers of the past long forgotten.

However, the Oinas of Kamui HAD to keep their powers to keep warm and to hunt the rabbits and deer that lived in the area. They also hunt at night when more prey was out, using their wolf vision for the job, though more demons would come out.

And the Oinas and Moon Tribe never got along. There was one case, though, that stood out...

The Child of Fire.

That child was born of Oina and Moon Tribe about 15 years ago, found outside of Yoshpet by young Kai. This child, though born in the midst of a blizzard, still was warm like a fire. Thus, she was named after a fire. She was immune to Yoshpet's pollen, and she was very skilled and they only just found out about her past...

Kasai Tsuki Kori opened her eyes, red flashing, awaking from the dream about the war in the past that she was plagued with, voices telling her to chose a side...


	2. Chapter 2- The Beginning Again

**Aha! Got grounded AGAIN! URG! Anyway, wrote a few chapters for this while but I am still grounded. BOA, though! }:D**

**Parts escalate quickly and others not! Aha!**

* * *

A pair of orange eyes peered from the thick bushes, searching for their prey. The clearing in front of the person was clear of the one they had been tracking, only the spirits of the Celestials that they were trying to figure out how to return remained. Their eyes grazed the clearing. No sign of the flashes of white that would signify what they were looking-

"AUGH!" The flash of white Elizabeth had been searching for flattened her, licking her face. "Ammy, AMMY!" She managed to say as she got the wolf off of her, who was followed by a smaller version of herself.

"... Hey, Chibi..." She sighed. She had been training on the Celestial Plain for a while but she always failed tracking the wolves. They just always pounced on her and made her unable to breathe. The goddess really did eat as much as she did in the game.

It had been four months since the chaos of the Ark of Yamato, and she was still a bit worried about Waka. Somehow he still had trouble talking.

You see, four months ago, Waka, Issun, and Amaterasu had arrived in Salem, Massachusetts accidentally on the Ark of Yamato. Everyone there, except for Elizabeth and her mom, had fallen under a spell Discord, a demon, and Waru, the leader of the Moon Tribe, had cast. They tried to kill them, but they ended up defeating Waru and Discord... But not before Waka was silenced and his daughter, Kasai, arrived to help. Waru, turns out, was Waka's older brother...

And he had gotten away, the spell lifted. Elizabeth and her mom had gone with the Ōkami crew to live with them, but Elizabeth STILL had to do schoolwork. UGH!

However, it was always worth it, though a question still rang in her mind.

If Kasai hadn't been on the Ark with Waka, then how did she arrive on Earth?

* * *

Four months they had kept it a secret. Oki knew that the villagers would find out soon. He padded along as a wolf with Kai to one of the caves outside of Wep'keer.

She had her ears perked and was glancing behind her every few seconds it seemed to make sure no one was following...

Well, she was mainly looking for the usual flash of red, orange, and yellow.

Several times since Kasai had returned from being missing had she followed Oki and Kai, almost finding their secret. Kasai hadn't even told the villagers where she had gone, just that she went on a trip.

Typical Kasai.

But the Oina was nowhere to be found as they turned towards Yoshpet. Oki looked to the cave where their secret hid to their left. There was a hole that went to a cave where the snow never reached and some sort of magic made you come up when you stepped into a light, though an eerie feeling was present in the cave. Spider webs were all over the place and water poured out everywhere. However, four months had passed and their secret was safe.

They went into the cave to meet Tenshi, the Celestial.

* * *

Kasai lay in bed, a cold sweat on her forehead. Her makeshift house groaned as it always did when it snowed too much, but she had made sure that it would not fall. She had built it in the field where the kids would always play in the snow and where Amaterasu had made the giant snowballs.

She didn't want to get up. Not after that dream.

It had been haunting her for a long time, watching the two kinds getting slaughtered... Her being able to do nothing about it...

And she had kept the blood of her own secret, sharing it with only Issun, Amaterasu, Elizabeth... And Waka already knew...

But she got out of bed, despite herself being shaken up. There were other things to do.

She needed to get to her one connection to the Moon Tribe, but not her dad...

She pulled on her clothes and hesitated with the mask. She hated that thing, keeping her breath contained and keeping her hidden. She grabbed it and put it in her bag.

She opened the door, turned into a beast, and ran through the village, heading for Yoshpet.


	3. Chapter 3- Despair

**Moo Tribe.**

* * *

The prophet sat alone, finally. He hadn't had a vision in quite a while and he was beginning to worry. What was happening? What was going to happen?

Of course, there was one other than him who could possibly see the future, but he was unsure about that. He rubbed the bandages on his neck and cursed silently. How long had it been? Four months?

He had to find his brother.

The looks of the distant Celestials shown that they forgave him, as Amaterasu had told him through their thoughts when they had been reunited. Three of them had told her that in the Ark, but their spirits faded, and Amaterasu had been searching the Plain for their spirits.

Nothing.

He felt bad, of course, but he felt worse because of his feelings. Like a traitor. He knew what was happening with his brother. He knew it exactly. He knew it not long after Waru started experimenting with demons...

And he knew everything else...

If only Waka could speak. He mainly wrote in an ancient text...

* * *

"Wait for me!" Elizabeth called after the duo of Sun deities. She wore white and red now, for who wouldn't wear the holy colors when they are on the Plain?

Okay, besides Issun and Waka, of course...

Anyway, the place was amazing. If only Nintendo had made a sequel with it in it! Of course, she had no regrets about Chibi existing. He was too freaking cute.

And she hardly worried about a thing.

Only things she had on her mind? The war that was sure to brewing, of course, for Waru wouldn't be quiet forever...

Then these dreams that she had. The Moon Tribe and the Oina Tribe had been fighting and the land split, Oinas falling into Nuregami's waves...

Gods. She needed to get out more. The dreams she had were always ridiculous.

Especially because, at the end, a newborn baby was always in the snow, wrapped up in a red blanket, right in front of Yoshpet, a little Kai going up to its small frame...

* * *

Kasai halted, panting. She had ignored the scents of Oki and Kai going towards Yoshpet (What were they doing?) and looked at the forest herself.

She knew what the villagers said. They warned against the pollen.

However, Kasai was immune.

No one knew how. She never told anyone. They only told her that Kai found her in front of the forest in a red blanket with a necklace in the shape of the crescent moon with her...

That was how she got her name. "Kasai" meaning "fire" because she was warm, though she was in the snow for a long time and "Tsuki" meaning "moon" for the necklace she owned.

She let her paw touch the necklace, for she still had it. The blanket? Well, it was still in her bag! They were her main possessions...

And she ran into Yoshpet.

* * *

She knew the way. Four months ago, she knew the way, so she went through for forest, dodging the evil trees and their "scary" fruit. She zipped right past them. Then she left the path.

Before she went to the cliffs where the sign of Kabegami was placed, she made a sharp left turn into the forest. There, she ducked under branches and jumped over bushes. Her body knew the way and that was how she had found it in the first place.

And there it was. She stopped at the marvel of a rock in front of her. She had a back strapped on her back, even as a wolf, for she didn't know how long she would be away.

On the rock was a symbol. It was almost an oval, but it dipped down on the top. The middle of the royal crest of the Moon Tribe.

Really, it was a letter as well.

It was wired into Kasai's brain. The language of the Moon Tribe...

The letter "W".

She knew that was a sacred letter to the Moon Tribe. Most of the Tribals, she recalled, had the letter "W" at LEAST in their name. Plus, most of the prophets did as well.

And she for some reason hated that letter.

"W," she told the rock.

And it responded.

It groaned and shook, scraping in a way that hurt Kasai's ears, so she turned back into a human.

The opening was huge, and the inside was grand. The inside was metal, glowing blue with the patterns as the Ark had.

A leftover from when the Moon Tribe tried to take over.

And Kasai knew exactly how to use it.


	4. Chapter 4- Teleportation

**Last of these chapters that I made before!**

**And Kasai needs to have a leash something! .O.**

**Oh and just wondering... Who is your favorite character in this story? My own OC or Ōkami character, either one~**

* * *

Elizabeth followed the white shapes of Amaterasu and Chibiterasu down the path that led to the volcano. The volcano, as Elizabeth understood, was the mainframe for the demons. That was where they hung out, basically. She could just imagine it- colorful masses of drunken imps trying to play their instruments.

And this would be her first time going to the volcano. Amaterasu and company had already scouted several times when they were first trying to save the place. Waka, based on his writing that he gave people now to speak, said that he thought that defeating the demons would restore the Celestials.

Ammy seemed extremely happy about that, running ahead sometimes, playing with Chibi when he would follow, waiting for Elizabeth to catch up. She didn't mind, really.

Ammy seemed to get more and more puppy-like as they went along. Ammy knew that they wouldn't be fighting right then, but she seemed to always get puppy-like before a good fight.

And it was worse, even, with the ACTUAL puppy! Chibi even went to tug on the leg of Elizabeth's pants before she stopped him.

Ah, well. Small prices to pay to hang out on the Celestial Plain. What could go wrong? The Plain was hidden from the Tribe, Waka had set up some defense stuff...

Boy was she wrong.

* * *

The MOON. Yeah, it could be funny, like the times that you go outside and mess around, joking about it. Still, if the Moon had a Tribe living on it, then why didn't the people stepping on it see it?

That's the science of it all. Science, not magic. Even if it was the same Moon, then the humans would not have seen the place. Why? The technology of the place kept it hidden from pretty much a lot of people, believe it.

And these same machines also did the job Waru loved. His green eyes scanned the screens. It was like a radar that picked up on the technology of the Moon Tribe when it was off the Moon.

Quickly he found the Ark. The Celestial Plain was right there.

How foolish of his brother to leave it right there.

He knew that the prophet had tried to use his own technology to try and mask the presence of the Plain, but it had been futile, for the Ark still shown through.

Something else popped onto the screen. Another piece of technology, but in Nippon...

It was in Kamui, more specifically, Yoshpet. A teleporter...

And someone was in it.

Yes, he could tell. And, being advanced in technology as he was, he knew that the person was about to activate it.

And that person was going to end up in the place where they least expected it.

* * *

Kasai put her hand on the wall of the place, sending a shiver down her spine. Something wasn't right.

However, nothing seemed to go wrong.

She had found the place by mistake. Running through Yoshpet one day when she was little, she sensed something. Even as a pup, she felt it, and she knew Kai was not far behind.

So she followed the feeling here.

She had spoken the letter and entered the chamber, scared as crap. She looked around, and wished she was home.

And she had suddenly woke up at Kai's house, where she had stayed until her own house was built. She had put it off as a dream until she found it again and teleported elsewhere.

It responded to thoughts.

And, though the sense of danger was overwhelming, she thought of her dad, the Celestial Plain, Elizabeth...

And she ended up where she never would've gone if she had been controlling the machine...

The Moon


End file.
